legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S1 P8/Transcript
(Alex is seen teleporting in with Raiden by his side) Alex: So Raiden, once we meet with these Elder Gods, what do we ask them? Raiden: We ask them if they know anything about this Fallen God you speak of. Alex: Right. But what if they don't know anything about him or his army? Raiden: Then you will have to fill them in on all you know of this god. Alex: Great.... (Moments later, Raiden and Alex arrive in some circle surrounded by giant people in blue light) Alex: Whoooooa… Raiden: Elder Gods! I seek your consult! Earthrealm faces a crisis form of strange shadows! The boy next to me says they are lead by a fallen dark God known as Alkorin! What do you know of him! (After a few moments, the gods start to talk in unison) Elder Gods: We know of this Alkorin. A powerful being who once nearly brought an end for both, our Multi-Verse, as well as the Omni-Verse. Raiden: Multi-Verse? Omni-Verse? I do not understand. Elder Gods: In our universe, exists several more universes. This is a concept known as the Multi-Universe, where thousands of universe live in one. In each of these universe exists thing different from our own. But, in our Multi-Verse exists an Omni-Verse, where more then one Multi-Universe exists. Alex: … Y-Yeah. That's pretty much it. Raiden: And.. And this Alkorin sought to destroy it all? Elder Gods: He would've succeeded too if not for the efforts of a group of heroes from one of these universes. Alex: Yeah, my parents were in that group. Said it was the most intense war they ever saw. Raiden: But how did he get those creatures here? That's the part that stumps me. Alex: Hey don't look at me, I don't know either. Elder Gods: Alkorin seeks to spread his influence all across the Multi-Universe, in an effort to restore his lost power. Though in a very weakened state, he is still a threat to all. Even to us Elder Gods. Raiden: How can we stop him? Elder Gods: You will need an army. This will not be an easy battle to win Raiden. Alex: Plus, he's probably gathering allies from other worlds. Elder Gods: It is as our guests from outside out universe said. Alkorin is gathering many allies, even as we speak. Raiden: I will fight Alkorin and stop him. We will purge his forces from Earthrealm and stop him. Elder Gods: Be sure you work along side this boy and his allies. They have knowledge and experience against our new enemies. Raiden: I will. Thank you. Alex: Pleasure meeting you all! Elder Gods: Be on guard, Alex Lothare. For you, your sister, and your whole family is at great risk. Alex: I know. Alkorin will want revenge on us. Elder Gods: Not just from Alkorin. But from within. Alex: Wait what? (The Elder Gods vanishes) Alex: Wait what do you mean!? Raiden: I wouldn't dwell on that thought too much Alex. We've got much bigger threats to worry about. Alex: Umm, right. Right... Raiden: Come. We must alert the others about this development. Alex: Alright. (Alex and Raiden leave before they teleport out back to Earthrealm where they're met by the other heroes) Ian: Hey, they're back! Tom: Finally! Alex: Hey guys. Cassie: How did it go? Raiden: The Defenders here speak the truth. This dark god Alkorin. He seeks to destroy, not just Earthrealm, but the entire Multi-Universe as well. Jacqui: Wait, Multi-Universe??? Raiden: Yes. Our universe, and thousands of others are at risk of Alkorin. And he spreads his influence even now. Johnny: Well that's just peachy. Hard enough defending our own universe, now we gotta saved a few million others? Cassie: Eh, still feels like a normal Tuesday for us Omega: So that's two known worlds we've found that have already been invaded. But there's still one problem I can't figure out. Foxtrot: What is it? Omega: How are they getting here? Alkorin must have an ally in this world somewhere if the Pures are already leaking in like this. Izuku: Good point. Someone's gotta be bringing them in here. Ian: As long as there's no Infinity Stone here, we should be mostly alright though. Johnny: A what? Tom: An Infinity Stone. It's what Alkorin's after. Ian: Objects of power formed from the essence of fallen gods. Raiden: An Infinity Stone. Alkorin thinks that such a thing could be here? Alex: He's after that or he's after something else. Ian: Well either way, we gotta stop him before he finds anything. Jessica: And we gotta find whoever's working with him! Alex: Well, let's just hope he's not causing chaos anywhere else. Omega: Right. (The heroes all look at each other. It then cuts to Shade being slammed down into the ground by the Pure Alpha as it starts to choke him) Pure Alpha: You....die...! Shade: Jeez, it's strong...! (The Alpha lifts Shade up and throws him through a tree before roaring) Shade: Ow. Ruby: Shade! Are you okay?! Shade: Yeah... (Shade stands back up) Shade: I'm fine. This thing's harder to fight than I thought it was gonna be! Ruby: What do we do?! Shade: I don't know! Shoot it or something! Pure Alpha: You did it....! You....KILLED THEM!! Shade: Hey, your family attacked us first man! Don't blame us! Ruby: I'm still confused about how it's speaking! Shade: Does it matter?! We gotta kill it either way! (The Alpha roars before it charges on all fours) Shade: Here it comes! Ruby: Right! (The Pure prepares to attack before Shade uses his smoke and hides himself and Ruby inside, confusing the Alpha) Pure Alpha: Where....Where are....you? Shade: Right here! (The Pure is then shot in the back, causing it to roar out but no damage is received. The smoke then clears as it glares at the two) Ruby: It didn't work! Shade: Oh of course its armor would be bulletproof! (The Pure then roars before it grabs and throws Ruby aside. It then grabs Shade by the arm and bites it) Shade: GAAH!! Ruby: SHADE!! Shade: Dammit... (Shade's bite wound soon turns purple as it leaks with purple slime. The Alpha then throws Shade aside as he falls unconscious) Pure Alpha: Die.... (The Pure looks down at Shade who slowly starts to wake up before it then slowly turns its head to face Ruby) Pure Alpha: You....next.... Ruby: ... *Takes fighting stance* (The Pure Alpha lets out a roar and charges) Pure Alpha: Bleed....! (Ruby goes to attack before the Alpha blocks and slams her against a tree where it grabs onto her neck and growls in her face. Shade is then seen looking over with blurred vision) Shade: No...! (Shade then slowly starts getting up before falling to his knees from the bite. The Alpha is then seen opening its mouth as it goes to bite Ruby) Ruby: Shade hurry! (Shade then looks up at the Alpha before he turns invisible and runs up to the Alpha, jumping onto its back before ramming his blade hand into its neck, causing it to scream out and drop Ruby. It then falls onto its back flailing around on the ground) Shade: Dammit, just...die already! (The Pure continues screaming and roaring before its movement begins to slow and calm down. It then looks into the air) Pure Alpha: Finally......Free..... (The Pure then dies on the ground as Shade pulls his hand from its neck, causing its body to turn into dust. Shade then stands and looks at his arm) Ruby: You okay Shade? Shade: I....I think so. This bite isn't regenerating though. Ruby: *Takes a look at the arm* Oh man. Come on, let's get the others. We have to patch this up Shade: R-Right... (Shade then rubs his head as the two start walking back to the others. Shade looks at ruby who is seen looking away from him) Shade: You think it'll be alright? (Ruby does not respond) Shade: Ruby? (Ruby then turns her head, revealing the deformed face of a Targhul that roars in his face) Shade: AHH!! (Shade pushes Ruby away from him) Ruby: Shade what's wrong?! Shade: Y-You're not Ruby! You're one of them! Ruby: O-One of what??? Shade: S-Stay away! Stay! Ruby: Shade! Calm down! Its really me, Ruby! Come on Yang and the others might start looking for us soon. Shade: *Panting* .... O...Okay... Ruby: Its all right. Don't worry I- Shade: GRIMM!! (Ruby turns to look behind her, finding nothing) Ruby: Shade, there's nothing there! Shade: Yes there is, how can you not see that?! Ruby: Shade it's just the bite! You're probably poisoned! Shade: Poisoned what- (Shade looks at Ruby, who's looking more and more worried. Suddenly from Shade's point of view, Ruby suddenly gets impaled) Shade: AHH!!!! (Shade falls back onto the ground and starts tearing up) Shade: Ruby no! Ruby: Shade what is wrong?! There's nothing happening! (Shade begins crying) Shade: Get away from me! GET AWAY!! (Instead of Ruby, Shade sees a vecius monster which screeches and roars at him) Shade: LEAVE ME ALONE!! *Starts to run away* Ruby: SHADE!! (Shade runs off into the woods alone, vanishing from sight) Ruby: Shade come back! It's not real! (Shade doesn't respond nor does he return, leaving Ruby alone in the woods) Ruby: Oh man...This isn't good. (Ruby then starts heading back home) Ruby: I gotta go get the others and find him before he hurts himself! (Ruby runs off. It then cuts to Shade as he's seen hiding behind a tree trying to catch his breath) Shade: *panting* I think I'm safe now. *panting* (Shade then slides down and sits on the ground) Shade: Was that real?! Was any of that real?! (Shade looks at his arm, finding that the wound has started to slowly heal up) Shade: Well, at least the bite will be gone in a bit. (Shade then stands up before he starts to feel a tickle on the back of his neck which he smacks) Shade: The hell?? (Shade looks at his hand, finding nothing there before he looks around, finding a monster hanging from the tree right behind him) Shade: WHOA!! (Shade falls to the ground as the monster jumps down and crawls over to him) Shade: G-Get back! I'm warning you! (Shade tries to attack the monster, but his hand phases right through it) Shade: AHH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! (The monster begins to crawl onto Shade's body before more monsters show up and start dragging him to his feet) Shade: NO!! NO LET GO!! (Outside of Shade's view, the others are seen trying to help Shade up. The "monster" is shown as a harmless squirrel) Ruby: Shade calm down! We're trying to help you! Shade: STOP BITING ME!! Yang: Shade nothing's biting you! Shade: I DON'T WANT THIS!! GET AWAY!! (Shade tries to pull away from the group) Shade: LET ME GO!! Ruby: Shade please calm down! Shade: DON'T HURT ME!! I JUST WANT-...... (Shade then stops struggling) Shade: I just....want to..... Yang: Shade? (Shade then falls unconscious from the poison's effects) Blake: Is- Is he okay? Yang: I don't know. Weiss: AT least he calmed down now Yang: You said he got bit right? Ruby: Yeah. Then he started freaking out saying there was a monster in the woods. Weiss: You killed the Shadow though right? Ruby: He did before he went crazy. (Yang then feels Shade's forehead) Yang: He's burning up! Ruby: We gotta get him out of here before that stuff kills him! Yang: Here help me get him out of here! (Yang lifts Shade up and carries him over her shoulder as the group leaves the woods. It then cuts back to the Defenders's house where Rose is seen sitting alone at home with Erin) Rose: How long are they gonna take to get home? Erin: They're just going out for a little bit Rosie. Don't worry. Rose: I'm not. (Erin's portal emitter soon begins to ring) Rose: Hm? Erin: Oh! Someone's calling us. (Erin goes and answers the call) Erin: Hello? Alex: Erin? That you? Erin: Alex! Hey where are you guys right now? Alex: Sorry. We're in a new world right now. Erin: A new world? Alex: Yeah! And we got a bunch of new allies! Any luck with Remnant on your end? Erin: Yeah, they agreed to help us. But Alkorin's already got an ally there. Alex: What? Erin: Yeah, Renex made an alliance with someone named Salem apparently. Alex: Dammit, that's not good. Erin: Yeah. How's things on your end though? Alex: Well, we met a God of Thunder and met up with a bunch of champions that defend this world from evil. And then I met up with these "Elder Gods" and they told the thunder guy about the whole Alkorin situation. Erin: Wow! That sounds awesome! Alex: The only problem is that the Shadows are already here as well. Erin: Seriously? Alex: Yep. Erin: You want us to come on over there? Alex: Yeah. I'm sending you our location so you and the others can join us. Rose: All right! Erin: We'll be right there! (Alex hangs up as he sends Erin the coordinates) Erin: Rosie, can you go get Jack and Scott from their room? I think they're still playing video games. Rose: Yeah I got it. (Rose gets up and goes to get Jack and Scott. Erin then opens up a portal as the three return) Jack: What is it Erin? Scott: We were in the middle of a level! Erin: Come on guys, Alex and the others need us back in this new world. Jack: Seriously? Erin: Come on sweetie, we'll be in and out and you two nerds can get back to your game. Scott: Hey, we're not nerds! Rose: You sure? Jack: Look let's just go Scott. We gotta check it out. Scott: Fine. (The group then goes through the portal to meet up with the other heroes) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts